Percy Jackson and the Olymipans: A New Hope
by Psycho Kinetic 15
Summary: Percy thought he wouldn't have too worry about the new Great Prophecy... well he was wrong. And too top it off his new brother was just shipped in from Ireland. Rated m for lemons, violence, swearing, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: A Fanfic**

Hi, I'm William Stonecrusher, and I'm a son of Poseidon. Now a few years ago that would have been a BIG problem. But now a day's most people can accept the fact that my dad can't keep it in his pants. Ever since the Titan War new demigod children of, and I air quote here, "The Big Three." Have been popping up here and there in a manner as too suggest that if Kronos had bothered too look he would have found at least 12 sons and daughters of Zeus, 5 sons and daughters of Hades, and… me. Being the son of the "Earthshaker" and what not, I would think he rocked a few more worlds than he did but my existence was finalized by nothing more than a one night stand in an Irish pub alleyway, with my dad drunk off his ass from challenging an Irish mortal too a drinking contest… and losing. As far as I know my only mortal sibling is another demigod named Percy Jackson, the hero of the titan war. And while this earns me irrefutable bragging rights I would enjoy having a sister too pick on or a little brother too mold into a mini me.

Now you may be thinking… "Hey Will, what about the Cyclops's?" Well, and don't quote me here, they don't count. They're useful weapon smiths but they are as dense as the rocks they can lift.

Anyway enough of my kvetching, time too get too my story. I knew I was special from as early on as I could remember. How special escaped me until a satyr came for me too spirit me away too Camp Halfblood. Since then I have learned 5 things. 1. That I smell like a strawberry daiquiri too the monsters of the world, I have mad skillz with spears and polearms in general, 3. Daughters of Aphrodite are amazing in bed, 4. If there is an undeniable monstrous presence in or around a building there is major fun too be had there, and 5. Guns don't kill people, MONSTERS with guns kill people.

These lessons have been invaluable too me in the 17 years I have lived and still hold fast now. My home cabin, or more specifically me and my brothers home cabin, is situated in good ol' Camp Halfblood, where virginity goes too die (What? With all these teenagers stuck in cabins with nothing but woods and secluded glades for miles around, and constantly getting all sweaty and hot while sparring, you seriously didn't think that people wouldn't be going down on each other?) , on the far right of a row of cabins that has come too be known as "The Big Threesome." A phrase that never fails too sparks my imagination. I don't know how the name started but it stuck. So here I am, an Irish son of Poseidon, at the greatest camp in the known universe. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a great brother, and loads of friends. All of that was about too change however. Because every hero needs a quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up on the day that would change my life with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. I slid out of bed, buck naked, and strode too the mirror to admire myself. I started with my hair and worked my way down: Thick wavy brown locks that shone in the morning sunlight, a strong boned face with a slightly small nose, china blue eyes, a set mouth with white teeth, a broad set of shoulders with abs and arms too match, 7 inch plow, and thick runners legs. All of this was accentuated by a scar shaped like a trident that stretched from my chest down too my navel.

I tore my eyes away from myself and slipped on a pair of black boxers and blue jeans. I then pulled a shirt with the logo for "Monster Donuts" splattered across it in red, off my bedpost and forced it over my head. It fit snugly and showed off my chest as I strode too the night table and snapped on my various magic items and monster hunting paraphernalia. Onto my right wrist went a leather band that was emblazoned with the Celtic symbol of strength. When tapped it would form into a spear with a Stygian iron tip. I had won it in a battle with a corrupt minion of Hades only a week ago. Onto my left wrist went a silver bracelet shaped as a seashell. This, when tapped, coated me in armor made from fire coral. Onto my left ring finger went a silver band with a single aquamarine set into it. This when turned three times on my finger was capable of exuding water in a jet akin too a sink on full blast. Useful if one needed to use his powers of water control and none was handy.

Finally onto my neck went my camp necklace. 3 beads stood out on it, each symbolizing a year at this camp. The first was carved with a symbol of each of the Big Three. It signified the year that every bastard child (such as yours truly) the Big Three had ever sired had turned up at camp, prompting a dramatic reconstruction too the Zeus cabin and requiring an extra room be added too the Poseidon cabin.

The second bead was etched with a heart and a bow next too a fluffy pink dart. This signified a year where cupid had traded his place as love bringer too the world and gave it too a mortal hunter, who promptly wreaked love related havoc. The upswing of that year is that my now girlfriend, Melody a daughter of Aphrodite, broke up with her erstwhile boyfriend from the Ares cabin after he began chasing a wood nymph and was caught humping her tree. I made my move when she was crying alone on a bench, one thing led to another, and now we have wild passionate sex almost every night she can sneak into my cabin unnoticed.

The third showed a large black river dotted with long fish. Stygian Barracudas. Their teeth and scales can be harvested for Stygian Iron. It comprises a large part of their diet. That was the year Hades took his son Nico De'Angelo fishing on the river Styx and he had asked me and one of the Zeus kids to come along. Needless to say a lot of stuff went wrong and I ended up having to kill a school of Stygian Barracuda that attacked our boat. It all worked out though because that was also the year I made my weapon. But I swear if I ever have to eat fried stygian barracuda again it'll be too soon.

I turned as Melody rose from her spot on the bed, drawing the covers up with her too cover her chest and lower body, and yawned while rubbing her eyes. I strode over and pushed a strand of hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. (I would like too draw the readers attention for a minute too reiterate a little know realm too which Aphrodite is associated. Sexual Pleasure. Its true, look it up.) Her own full red lips found mine and locked onto them. Inwardly I rolled my eyes as her tongue shot into my mouth and my tongue mounted a counter attack. I broke the kiss and said "Good mornin' beautiful" (Insert Irish brogue here) "Good morning." she replied in a tired yet amazingly sexy voice as she got out of bed and walked across the room to the pile of her clothes. I watched her walk. Waist length blonde hair that grew in waves, an angelic face, large breasts, skinny hips, and long legs. I felt myself getting hard just watching her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I thought of monster killing. That made my prick deflate pretty fast but not fast enough for it too not catch my girlfriends eye. She giggled and SLOWLY slid on her panties, lifting her legs like a ballerina one at a time too slip them in. Each time she did I saw her folds beneath her platinum blonde pubic hair. Closing my eyes I thought about the time I had been forced too bleed a live pig to get my scouting team fed. It had little effect, God's she was such a tease. In the interim of my self imposed blindness she had gotten dressed. An open front button up shirt, plaid skirt, and knee-high boots. She scooped up her purse and walked over too me. "I have too go back too my cabin before I'm missed. Meet me near Zeus's Fist after lunch and MAYBE if you're a good boy I'll give you a blowjob." She left me standing like an idiot with a huge bulge in my pants.

With a twirl my spear sprang into being and, not missing a beat, I gave a powerful forward thrust into the practice dummy in front of me, which gave way beneath my spear tip like warm butter. The hay inside of it shriveled and became dry as the Iron sucked the life energy from it. I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me. I was on the practice field drilling with myself. The best way too work off a boner is to… well work it off.

"Hey Will!" It was Percy. Usually his reasons for talking too me amounted to either a combat challenge or asking me how he could keep things fresh with his girlfriend Annabeth. I turned and stood still waiting. He didn't disappoint as he asked, "Can you give me some advice about Annabeth?" I sighed, "Sure, what do you need to know? Whether it's to early too try anal?" Percy blushed, "No. I wanted too ask… well I've been dating Annabeth for 5 years right?" I groaned, "Did you forget your anniversary again? Because if you did…" Percy cut me off and said in a rush, as though saying it would make it less embarrassing "?" I had heard him but still said "Huh?" knowing that I must have misheard. "Do you think its too early too propose?" He said in a slower tone of voice. I was stunned 21 he may be but I had never considered he might come too me too ask such a question. "Ummm… Well… Shite! Perc' that sounds like a fuckin' great idea!" Percy beamed "Thanks Will. I'm gonna talk too Grover in near Zeus's Fist and ask his opinion." He walked away and I was left too wonder why he, being 3 years older, had asked me such a question as though I was older. His little dip in the Styx had always made him a little overconfident but marriage? I said it out loud and the word felt foreign on my tongue. I turned and began attacking the dummy with renewed vigor.

I ate lunch quickly and made my excuses too friends as I hurried to Zeus's Fist. Too all you ladies out there, if we men say we have control and that we can resist sexual temptation that person is either gay or a virgin. We will drop almost anything if sex is involved in the offer causing the dropping.

I sat on top of the rock and waited for Melody too show up. When she did I strode forward too meet her and we met as she threw aside her bag and kissed me. I took the initiative and traced my tongue inside her mouth feeling the baby soft skin past her teeth. Her own tongue fought mine as they twined like snakes. This continued until I slipped a hand under her skirt and slowly rubbed her damp panties with a finger. She purred and bucked her hips against my hand as I slowly slid them down too her knees. One finger traced up and down her quickly dampening pussy. She moaned into my mouth and I inserted a finger into her. Her walls clamped down on it and I inserted another too similar effect. I slowly began stroking her with my two fingers while my thumb found her clit and caressed it. Her arms wrapped around my back and her nails bit into my skin even through my shirt. She gasped and moaned louder as I began pumping my fingers in and out. "F…fuck!" she moaned and her breathing became heavier as I picked up the speed. Her walls were getting tighter and tighter. "I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" she screeched as her cum flowed out of her and over my hand. I withdrew my fingers and licked them clean of her cum.

My dick was now full length as I stepped back. She panted hard and said, "Sit down and take your pants off. You're not the only one who gets too have fun." I undid the fly and dropped my jeans. My cock sprung up like a loaded spring and Melody got on her knees. Taking me in one hand she began too stroke while her tongue twirled around the mushroom tip, tracing a thin trail of saliva onto it. I sucked in a breath as she started to pump her hand up and down my length. Slowly she began too take me into her mouth up too my full ten inches. No gag reflex on this girl, I reflected through a haze of pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down, adding too the pleasure as I felt pressure building in my lower back. It got harder and harder too contain it as she bobbed her head up and down even faster. "IM GONNA CUM!" I roared as I lost control and flooded her mouth with rope after rope of my thick creamy sperm. Her gag reflex chose the wrong time too kick in as some of my cum leaked from her mouth and her eyes bulged. She stayed with it though, sucking down every last drop of cum until my balls were drained. She let me go then and gasped for air while I did the same. God's I wanted her so bad. She looked up at me from a spot on a rock where she sat. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she spread her legs wide too reveal her womanhood, open, pink, and wet. My cock rose again as she began playing with her self. She slipped a finger into herself while pulling open the front of her shirt and squeezing her tit with her free hand. "Get over here and fuck me." She whispered. I was all too happy to oblige.

I strode too her, and, without warning lifted up her legs and penetrated her sopping wet pussy. Her inner walls closed around my member as I began too thrust. Slowly at first, but gaining speed and power until I was pounding her so hard that every impact shook her and resonated with a wet slap. "Oh yeah! Fuck my tight little pussy!" She shrieked and bucked her hips against mine. She came again and again, puddling her cum at my feet. I was building pretty fast myself and climaxed with a roar as I shot gallons of my cum deep into her. I panted as I pulled out of her and planted a tired kiss on her lips. She responded feebly and I dressed her and myself as she was too weak too do so. I tend to have that effect on people.I carried her bridal style too her cabin and was greeted by one of her elder sisters. She gave me that look that was both knowing and impressed. On the way back Melody had snuggled into my chest and drifted too sleep. I took her in, laid her out on her bed, and planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

I stretched. So far I had experienced nothing out of the ordinary besides Percy asking if he should pop the question. The remaining two hours of daylight loomed before me and I decided that I would swim for a little while.

I jogged down too the beach a removed my shirt as I waded into the surf. I felt as though all of my energy came back too me, which it did as I submerged my head and opened my eyes. Slowly I swam forward, willing currents to carry me toward a spot where I go to be alone. It was an old coral reef with an even older shipwreck on it. Wake up, check. Have sex with girlfriend, check. Get attacked by a monster, ... not check. Normally, magic barrier or no, a monster would smell me and try to snuff me if I was ever this far from camp, in the open ocean no less.

I put the thought out of my mind and let the currents drop me. I walked through a hole in the starboard side below the name of the vessel carved into the wood "Queen Anne's Revenge". There were smaller holes that filtered light through them and illuminated the captains quarters. Looks like Blackbeard must have scampered before the old beauty went down for the count. A movement caught my eye. I twisted, spear out and just managed to bring my spear between me and 3 rows of needle teeth. I struggled back and looked into the burning red eyes of a Stygian Barracuda. But what was one of these doing out of the underworld? It thrashed and screeched as it tried to bite my spear in half. I wrestled with it as I struggled to get the bastard off. When he stayed onto my spear I did the only sensible thing, punch it between the eyes, and stab it when it went limp. The water clouded purple as my kill floated in the water. I panted and shifted into a battle stance as a man... wait a man? Dressed in a tuxedo no less, stepped from a shadow and raised his hand.

I dont know what happens if a titan hits you with that force wave thing they can do because I wasn't conscious when his hit me. The bastard had knocked me out with a single blow!

So there it is. Chapter 2. I know its quick but please read and review.

Your ardent and eager slave:Psychokinetic15


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there fans! Took me a LONG time, longer than I expected actually because of school things (Being a 15 year old kid in high school sux.), but here it is. I just want too thank my fans for being so supportive and encouraging in my other stories and I hope you will continue too show your support by reading and reviewing my stories. Your Ardent and Eager Slave: Psychokinetic15**

Chapter 2

There are seven ways I have awoken too face the world in my life.

Hung over with a woman.

Hung over and alone.

Hung over with a woman in an alleyway next too a pub.

Hung over and alone in an alleyway next too a pub.

With my girlfriend in my cabin

With my girlfriend in the amphitheatre (On Zeus's Fist, in the strawberry fields, a clearing in the woods, the Big House cellar, the climbing wall, etc.)

Hung over, in a tub full of honey, wearing leather chaps, and with a naked guy about my age sleeping on my chest. (In my defense that only happened once.)

This time however I decided too add an 8th too my list: Not hung, in a large state bed, with breakfast on the night table, sun streaming through a glass wall that showed the sea stretching out for as far as the eye could reach, and not naked. In fact I was dressed in sea green silk pajamas fitted with buttons and sporting a crest. I looked at it and my heart skipped a beat. A cruise liner bordered the crest. Under which a name had been stitched. _Princess Andromeda_.

Everyone had heard of the Princess Andromeda. The ghost ship had been a haven and transport for the armies of Cronus during the second Titan War. But what was I doing on it? Hadn't it been blown up? Now I was on it and I had no idea how I was going to get off.

This was a first for me. I swung my legs off of the bed and flinched a little as my feet touched the floor. It was as cold as ice even though several sunbeams were touching it. The digital clock next too my breakfast tray read 9:30 A.M. and was nestled behind my magic items. Each looked as though it had been polished and reworked. Now I was scared.

I remembered how that guy in the suit had knocked me out. Now the experience of being kidnapped is not new too me, hell I've been held prisoner by a Cyclops for a year, but if I was a prisoner then why was I not in a cell on a straw bed, completely naked, surrounded by metal, and the smell of piss? Everything about the whole situation struck me as wrong and I began too wonder whom I was dealing with. I looked under the bed. No way. I thought. There was a pair of fluffy bunny slippers under the bed. Before I could say holy shit the slippers sprouted furry legs, ran out from under the bed and nestled onto my feet. They fit perfectly and, once the shock wore off, I stood. The cold still seeped into my toes but the slippers made it bearable. My stomach growled and I looked at the tray. Poisoned food? It wouldn't be the first time…

The table that was in the center of the room was big enough too fit the tray. I feasted on all of my favorite breakfast foods like: Pork Sausage, Black Irish beer, and haggis stuffed with peanut butter and anchovies (Hey, don't knock it till' you've tried it.) I didn't bother too wonder how my captors knew what I liked too eat and really I didn't care. If there is truly one sin where I come from it's too question where your food is coming from.

I was swilling the last dregs of beer when a knock came at the door. I turned my upper body in my seat as the doors swung open and the man who had knocked me out entered the room flanked by two spear wielding Dracnae and followed by a Laistrygonian giant. I jumped up and, very reluctantly, smashed my bottle against the table edge. "You!" I yelled as I pointed the glass neck of the shattered bottle at him. The Dracnae hissed and the giant began beating his club on his palm.

"Please," said the man as he stepped between us "Lets all just calm down and try to be civilized." The monsters lowered their weapons I did not. Something about his voice made him seem trustworthy in the way someone who had invented something useful too humanity like the telephone or birth control would. It was like his voices said trust me with every word he spoke. So naturally I did not trust him. You don't get born a demigod and survive as long as I have by trusting everyone you meet.

The Armani suit made his countenance seem slightly arrogant and the scars that stood in high relief when light touched his face and hands made him seem grizzled and hardened like a soldier. His eyes were a golden color like you would find in fire and he himself gave off a warmth akin too a campfire even though I was 20 feet away from him. I knew that this guy was not a human and I knew I should be able too remember his name but for the life of me I couldn't bring it too mind.

Once the monsters were settled the man turned too me and asked "May I sit?" he motioned too the table behind me and after a second or two of debating I nodded. He didn't move though "If were going too talk you will need too put the bottle down son." Another half second of inner struggle before I put the bottle, point first, onto the table. Somehow I felt that trying too killing this guy would be like trying too killing my father (Both actually and emotionally). That didn't stop me glaring at him for all I was worth.

Ignoring my evident hostility, and deciding that leaving the bottle within easy reach was the closest I would come too putting it down, the man walked toward the table and sat in a chair that scooted underneath him with a casual sweep of his hand. He clapped his hands and the tray, utensils, and plates hopped off the table and out the door. "Lets start with names then." The man said as he reclined in the chair. It didn't look like it could do that but the armchair bent back all the same. "Since I already know your name I will humbly offer mine too cease this awkward silence." He sat straight and spread his arms out in front of him. His sleeves hiked up a little and more garish white scars were revealed. They reminded me of claw marks, and believe me I know claw scars when I see them as I sported one on my chest, from some kind of animal. They were thin but evidently deep which left some kind of bird as the culprit. "My name is Prometheus, and I am the titan who brought fire too man."

That was when it all clicked together inside my head. The warm radiance, the scars, and the monster vanguard should have clued me in. But something seemed out of place, specifically him. "Aren't you supposed too be getting your liver torn out by eagles right now?" I asked. Prometheus flinched visibly and rubbed his abdomen. "Don't mention the eagles son. I'm still in therapy over that one. But Hercules freed me and even paid for my treatment and believe you me, 2000 years of weekly grief and fear counseling at $1000 dollars an hour does not come cheap."

I rolled my eyes then became confused when I heard the rest of his speech "But isn't Hercules, you know, dead?" I asked. Prometheus's face darkened "Ah… well I think you just hit upon the reason I brought you here." He folded his hands in front of him in a pyramidal formation as he leaned forward. "Hercules is indeed still alive, or at least we think so, but recently he went missing. He went too visit his father on Mount Olympus. Everything was fine when he left. He sent me an Iris message from the Metropolitan Opera House but then the connection was cut off by something. I thought it might have been sound interference but… " Prometheus paused and looked up from his hands, which he had been studying. "I want you too find him for me and bring him back."

I sat back, a little shocked. "But why me?" I wasn't surprised he had picked me. I'm a little vain. Sue me. I was just surprised he hadn't sent his lackeys after Hercules. I was even more surprised I was even considering helping this guy. He was a Titan for the god's sakes! He had supported Cronus! By all rights I should have slashed his damn throat by now. "How can I possibly find Hercules by myself?" Prometheus grinned "Well you wont be looking for Hercules per se." his grin widened. "Nowadays he goes by the name Chuck Norris." I blinked "Chuck Norris? As in THE Chuck Norris?" "That's the one." Prometheus said.

Two hours later I was packed and ready too go. After negotiating a hefty reward with Prometheus and making him swear on the River Styx too uphold his bargain with me I had begun too pack for the journey. Mortal money: Check, Drachmas: Check, Spare clothes: Check, Toothbrush and toothpaste: Check, Lotus Casino and Hotel members card (Got it off Percy when I asked for a 18th b day gift.): Check, Lucky Dragons Paw: Check, and Nectar and Ambrosia: Check. I was off too save Chuck Norris. I hardly stopped too think of what might be going on at camp. Maybe I should have, but at the time all I could only think of helping Prometheus too find Hercules. Maybe I should have asked how they got all my personal stuff. But I didn't and they had which, for some reason never occurred too me and, in hindsight was probably the reason I ended up bleeding my life out at the bottom of 10 foot deep spiked pit. But that's later on in the story.

**AN:Hey again Guy's! Hope you liked this new chapter! Please R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Dahlings! Thanks once again for supporting me in my efforts to bring my stories to the reading public. Again comments and suggestions help as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Now without further ado please enjoy chapter 4 of A New Hope.

Chapter 4: What happens in Vegas

Most people think that Vegas is a place full of more secrets than Area 51. That Vegas is the only place in the world you can go to plot and plan and do whatever the hell you want without the gods knowing. And in this sense they're right. If you want to cheat on your wife, go to Vegas. If you want to get married at little to no cost, go to Vegas. If you want to get information on a missing demigod who happens to be Chuck Norris you look on the back of a milk carton, which you can also find in Vegas.

However short of Mount Olympus and the Underworld, Vegas is the one place you want to go to get the inside info on anything. Monsters who were around before the world was a ball of ash and dust gravitated toward this spot. Establishing contacts in such a place takes little effort as long as you know whom you're talking to.

That's why I sailed my little lifeboat right into Reno. My plan had originally been to hit up a friend of mine who took up residence in a Casino known as "Greek Fire Casino", a rather pretentious name for a strip club that just happened to have a few slot machines. This contacts name was Mirror; it served the dual purpose of code and stripper name. Her real name was Leto, the goddess of being unseen. Her portfolio allowed her to spy like nobodies business. If I needed info I always went to her to get it.

However her prices were extravagant. They ranged from a sack of gold to an odd tumble in the hay. Night or day you could count on her. I had a lot of other contacts as well but she was always the most reliable to get info from. It wasn't always accurate but at least I got results.

But there was one deity on whose door I feared to knock no matter how great the need. Agdistis, once a god/goddess before Dionysus ripped his dick off, balls and all, now a goddess of unbridled sexuality and the best damn hooker in the entire south west (Says her). Pillow talk in my opinion is the easiest way to learn what you want to know. Agdistis obtained accurate information about everything from missing persons to politics within 24 hours guaranteed.

The only reason she wasn't a contact that I relied on was her general lack of loyalty to anyone. She owed her allegiance to whoever paid the most to get it. I had learned that the hard way (More on this later)

Now I don't know if any of you have tried this but sailing a lifeboat into anywhere tends to make people who see you think you're an escapee or a castaway. Reno Nevada was the only exception to this almost universal rule. The pleasure craft owners I cruised past barely looked up from their stock market portfolios other than to pat the hooker giving them a blowjob on the head.

The harbor people didn't even notice me at all. They continued going about their business as though no one had just sailed up to a wharf in a bright orange lifeboat. I snapped my fingers and the ropes tied themselves to the dock. I reasoned I might need the boat if I had to make a getaway. After hailing a cab and telling the cabbie where to take me I settled back to sleep.

Demigod dreams come in two flavors, both of them unpleasant. The first is prophetic, in which you get a glimpse of things that have already happened and have some bearing on what you need to do on your quest. The second is what I like to call incognito, in which you stand silently and listen to people or monsters talk. And then there's the super deluxe sundae that combines the two. In this Banana Split of Terror I sailed over Vegas. I looked around, thinking I was going to start descending when I realized I wasn't alone up there. A Pegasus, so black it was almost blue, flapped along beside me. And on its back was Chuck Norris himself.

Now if I haven't mentioned it before I am a huge Chuck Norris fan. I have seen all his movies a million times and read all his books. In fact I would bear that mans children if the laws of nature allowed it. So when I saw the man himself next to me I damn near shat myself from excitement.

He didn't notice me though and he kept his eyes straight ahead. Then suddenly the Pegasus dipped its wings and plummeted hard. I glided right next to them as they rocketed downward. I had to wonder why… WHOOSH! Something flew past me and I heard a shriek. I tried to look at what it was but Chuck moved so fast I had to double take when a blast of sulfurous dust hit me full in the face. When I got it off me Chuck had pulled out of the dive and was skimming along the surface of some kind of pond. He patted the horse's flank and dived in. I stopped moving when he did and finally got a good look at what was chasing us.

The Stymphallian Birds were monsters that were infamous for their ferocity, cunning, and arrow feathers they had a habit of throwing at people. They tended to pester hero's who had killed them in the past. I'm guessing Hercules was no exception to this rule.

Hercules rose from the water suspended by a cloud of air. Lightning bolts leapt from the tips of his fingers and his eyes, which had turned white. The water beneath him crackled with power as little bolts skipped along the surface. Stymphallian bird feathers sped toward him but were deflected by his aura of swirling air. In a flash his hands were raised and twin bolts of pure energy streaked from his hands. The birds that were diving at him vanished into the twin columns of light, swallowed by the energy. The remaining birds caught glancing blows that nonetheless reduced them to fine powder that vanished on the wind.

As the light went from his hands and the scene calmed I saw mortals gathering around us. I unseen was still a little self-conscious. I hoped the mortals would disperse but instead they began to twist and morph. Their skeletons burst from their skins with swords and shields held high. Their clothes still clung to them and I saw one skeleton in a fishing hat, Bermuda shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt with a camera around its neck brandish a long, wicked looking spear. Herc tried to raise his arms but seemed to collapse as something pushed him down. I heard a low evil chuckle and then…

"Hey, kid." The taxi driver was shaking me. "Were here. Welcome to Vegas."

**A.N.: Hello again. Thank you all for being so patient and encouraging. I really appreciate it. Next on A New Hope We meet a goddess, fight a monster and encounter the end of the world. Please R and R! Your Ardent and eager slave: Psychokinetic15. **


End file.
